Fragile
by Lady Camille
Summary: Tidak pernah ada kata muluk terucap. Hanya ada satu yang dimengerti—Katsura adalah milik Takasugi, utuh yang tidak akan dibiarkan tersentuh selain oleh sang pemilik. Yaoi TakaZura. M for violence and mature content.


Menemukan chara yang bisa dijadikan eksperimen kesadisan. #dibazooka Saya ke fandom ini modal nekat saja sungguh, susah membuat gaya penceritaan seperti animanga aslinya, jadi ini pasti OOC dan gaje sekali. #orz

Rate M untuk sedikit violence, dan sex content. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak suka bau ini, Katsura-san."<p>

Suara yang selalu menggema dalam otak, dihafal tanpa membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna, karena telah tersimpan di memori dengan sangat kuatnya. Karena saking terbiasanya dengan jenis suara itu, jenis suara yang telah dipakai untuk mengucapkan berbagai macam kata, juga suara yang dipakai untuk memperdengarkan kepuasan akan tingginya pencapaian yang didapat bersama. Jelas pemiliknya langsung bisa dikenali—Takasugi Shinsuke.

Namun, tidak seharusnya ia bertemu orang itu di sini, di jalan sepi seperti ini—jalan yang akan membawanya pulang. Tidak sesuai rencana yang disusun di awal hari ini, jika agendanya yang terstruktur rapi itu dibeberkan, Katsura memang memiliki janji dengan seseorang untuk bertemu di suatu tempat sebentar lagi. Dan seharusnya janji itu bisa terpenuhi tanpa harus pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu untuk mandi serta mengganti kimono, jika saja tidak ada insiden mayonaise sial yang menimpanya—menimpa haorinya.

Mayonaise?

-o-o0o-o-

**FRAGILE**

By Niero

**Gintama © ****Sorachi Hideaki**

-o-o0o-o-

Kabukichou sore ini terasa hangat, semilir angin yang bertiup lembut pun membawa kenyamanan. Jalanan yang masih saja ramai tak membuat pemuda yang penampilan luarnya terlihat anggun itu terganggu. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang itu, kelihatan seperti semut yang berkeliaran mencari remah gula dan kemudian akan dibawa ke sarang. Ia teruskan langkah kakinya, sesekali angin yang menerpa membuat surai panjangnya bergoyang melambai ke arah belakang. Berjalan sendirian di distrik padat ini, ia tidak membawa makhluk putih kesayangan dengan wujud jejadian abstrak campuran antara pinguin dan bebek itu bersamanya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati senja—senja yang tetap begitu-begitu saja.

Sampai akhirnya pendengarannya terusik oleh suara-suara yang merusak telinga.

"Mereka selalu saja berisik," gumamnya saat teriakan-teriakan yang sama sekali tidak asing itu menyapa pendengaran.

Suara yang mengganggu—sangat. Dan sebenarnya itu adalah hal biasa—hampir terdengar setiap hari. Dengan menahan geram dan tentu amat terpaksa pemuda berkimono biru ini menolehkan kepalanya, sejenak ia mengamati adu urat leher yang jelas sangat tak berguna itu, sama-sama keras kepala. Si Yorozuya dan Fukuchou Shinsengumi—jelas, siapa lagi selain mereka yang bisa membuat ricuh seperti itu. Belum lagi disertai lemparan mayonaise ke segala arah. Harap dicatat, benar adanya kalau si Fukuchou sesat itu selalu membawa botol mayonaise dalam saku celananya, dan bisa digunakan untuk apa saja, kapan saja, dan di mana saja. Seperti sekarang contohnya, bernapsu sekali dia menjejalkan botol itu ke mulut Gintoki, berharap seluruh isinya tumpah ke dalam mulut sang Yorozuya.

Sebentar—mayonaise. Dan sesuatu yang terlihat lengket di haori putih Katsura itu. "Apa ini?" teriaknya gusar saat menyadari ada mayonaise yang terciprat padanya.

"Ou.. Zura!" Gintoki mengacuhkan sepenuhnya pemuda yang tadi melayani adu mulutnya, lalu memandang Katsura dengan wajah malas lengkap dengan sorot mata enggan hidup—persis seperti mata ikan mati yang teronggok begitu saja. "Sore yang cerah, langit bersih tanpa awan itu juga sangat bagus." penyuka makanan manis yang tak memiliki masa depan ini mengarahkan matanya ke langit sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Mau ikut mampir ke situ, Zura?" ia ganti mengarahkan jari telunjukknya ke pintu masuk—Gay Club.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, bukan Zura! Namaku Katsura!" sungutnya, "Dan aku tidak tertarik ikut bersama kalian menghabiskan waktu di club seperti itu. Padahal hari masih cukup terang, kalian sudah berniat berduaan di tempat seperti itu? Mengerikan."

Tidak penting, benar-benar tidak penting. Sore hari yang seharusnya sedikit tentram harus terinterupsi, seharusnya ia tadi tidak berhenti untuk menonton pertengkaran tak jelas itu, seharusnya noda mayonaise di haori ini tidak ada. Noda yang pastinya tidak akan membuat dia suka—jelas, dia akan sangat tidak suka.

-o-o-o-

"Aku tidak suka bau ini, Katsura-san."

Benar adanya, tapi agaknya protes datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Ya, lagi-lagi langkah kaki Katsura terhenti. Desis suara berbahaya mendengung di telinganya, dibisikkan sedemikian dekat, sampai dapat dirasakan hawa hangat dari orang yang berada sangat rapat dengan punggungnya itu—nyaris menempel.

"Apa kau pikir aku menyukai bau bikin mual ini?" batin Katsura, dan kata-kata yang terucap lepas justru berbeda, "Hm? Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapnya, seratus persen mengindahkan pernyataan yang diterimanya tadi.

"Aku bebas berada di mana pun sesuka hatiku." ucap Takasugi ringan, "Ini jalan yang salah, kau tidak lupa janjimu untuk menemuiku, kan?" sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup perban memandang menyelidik, dan bibirnya tetap menyeringai menakutkan, "Kau jelas tahu akibatnya jika bermain di belakangku, Katsura!"

Takasugi menarik katananya, mengarahkan ujung runcingnya tepat ke titik noda mayonaise yang berada di haori Katsura.

Tentu saja Katsura tahu, jika ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya—termasuk kimononya yang bernoda bau orang lain. Bukan bau orang lain—bau mayoanaise tepatnya. Tapi sayangnya bau itu sudah diidentifikasi sebagai bau Hijikata—mutlak. Hanya dia satu-satunya pemangsa mayonaise tingkat dewa di Edo ini. Jadi, jika ada sedikit yang mencurigakan, tidak salah kalau Takasugi akan mengamuk, dan melakukan entah apa yang kadang tak bisa diterima oleh akal orang biasa.

"Aku tidak bermain di belakangmu." pebelaan singkat, sebenarnya Katsura tidak berniat membela diri juga. Percuma, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak berbuat salah, tapi apa persepsi yang terlanjur diterima Takasugi tidak akan bisa disangkal dengan bukti dan alasan apapun.

"Benarkah?" Takasugi menekan katananya, menembus ke dalam menyobek haori beserta lapis-lapis kimono yang dipakai Katsura. Merah muncul kepermukaan, terpeta di sekitar noda mayonaise, dan semakin lama semakin mendominasi.

Katsura mengernyit sedikit, menahan rasa perih di sekitar perutnya yang tergores. Meskipun begitu tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Darahmu lebih indah dilihat daripada noda sial dari si sialan yang nanti pasti akan aku bunuh." tidak sekali pun Takasugi mengendurkan tarikan bibirnya yang berbahaya. Tidak juga menyarungkan katana.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bermain di belakangmu. Apalagi dengan si Shinsengumi itu!"

Seakan hanya memantul di telinga, perkataan Katsura sama sekali tidak dipedulikan Takasugi. Pemuda berkimono ungu cerah dengan motif kupu-kupu kuning itu meraih dagu Katsura, manariknya mendekat. Semakin dekat sampai ranum delima yang menjadi sasarannya terpagut—paksa, dan semburat merah kembali merebak, serta sedikit mengalir sunyi di sudutnya. Kekasaran yang mengintimidasi belumlah terhenti, kembali membungkam merah merekah menggoda yang ingin bebas untuk menginterupsi, tidak disisakan rongga atau celah udara sedikit pun—begitu dalam mereka memadukannya.

"Aku lebih suka rasa ini." Takasugi menarik diri, menatap merah yang bergulir. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke sudut bibir Katsura, menggerakkan indra perasanya untuk mencicipi rasa anyir dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Shinsuke!"

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku hentikan sampai aku puas!"

Sosok-sosok itu semakin merapat—atas paksaan dari salah satunya. Memaksa mengambil, mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya seorang. Tidak akan dibagi-bagi.

-o-o-o-

Penginapan terdekat pada akhirnya menjadi ujung dari tuntutan yang harus segera dipenuhi. Beberapa tetes darah tercecer di tatami, juga sedikit meninggalkan jejak di futon yang telah tergelar. Warna merah yang membuat seringai mengerikan masih saja tersungging, Takasugi terus meyiksa—ingin mendengar rintih kesakitan, namun belum tercapai, tidak ada keinginan dari Katsura untuk memperdengarkan suara yang diharapkan oleh Takasugi itu.

Rambut panjang yang biasa tergerai indah kini menjadi kusut. Terjambak beberapa kali, sampai helai halusnya sebagian tercabut. Kimono yang semula rapi sekarang terenggut, tersayat katana hingga menggores kulit menjadikan biru ternoda merah. Dan mata coklat gelap itu masih menatap berani mata beriris hijau di depannya.

"Kalau kau bisa, bunuh aku sekarang ... Shinsuke! Sayangnya, kau tak akan pernah sanggup, kan?" Katsura melirik katana yang tercantap di tatami—tepat di sisi kepalanya.

Jika Takasugi memang berniat menghilangkan nyawa Katsura, mungkin katana tadi sudah menancap di tengkorak Katsura, dan mengirim pemuda satu itu entah ke alam mana. Orang yang bersama Katsura ini adalah rajanya sadis, lebih sadis dari Sougo yang tanpa memiliki belas kasihan itu.

"Ya—dengan siapa aku akan melakukan kesenangan ini jika kau mati, Katsura-san? Setidaknya aku juga membuatmu senang bukan?" Takasugi mencabut katananya, mengarahkan ke tubuh porselen Katsura, menyibak seluruh kimono yang telah kehilangan bentuk aslinya—lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sebelah mata hijau juga menembus dalam, menyelami bola mata coklat yang kini sedikit bergetar menahan rasa.

"I—idiot!" Katsura meraih tengkuk Takasugi—mendekap kehangatan yang ditawarkan, serta ia tak ingin pemuda itu menjauh. "Kau.. Harus menuntaskan ini."

Takasugi menunduk, menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk leher Katsura. "Aku harus menuntaskan apa? Kau menikmatinya?" ucapnya, ia menggigit bekas sayatan katana yang masih merah, membuat luka itu kembali mengeluarkan darah pekat. Kontras dengan warna kulit putih bersih, seakan bekas-bekas luka yang diterima akibat perang memudar tak mengurangi keindahan. Tapi justru semakin membangkitkan hasrat yang terpendam.

Jeritan kecil terdengar, tidak bisa dimengerti apakah itu menahan perih, atau karena sakit yang mendera. Sesakit apapun, dalam perasa seorang Katsura tentu akan berbeda. Semuanya berbeda, terobos paksa di bawah sana juga tentu mencipta rasa berbeda pula. Tapi mereka sama-sama menginkan. Meluluhlantakkan pertahanan jiwa, memecah batas yang tidak dimengerti oleh keduanya akan sampai dimana ujungnya nanti—tidak tertafsirkan.

"Shin—suke.." Katsura tahu dirinya telah dilantakkan, luruh, pecah menjadi serpihan dari siksa yang disukainya.

-o-o-o-

Sisa-sisa yang ditimbulkan selalu saja berantakan, tantu akan sangat malas membersihkan jika itu menimpa rumah Katsura, ataupun kapal Takasugi. Mereka tidak mau repot, dan tidak peduli juga kalau ini nantinya akan sangat membuat paman pemilik penginapan frustasi dadakan—terlebih bisa saja muncul dugaan telah dilakukan rencana pembunuhan di kamar itu. Lihat saja kerusakan fasilitas dan ceceran darah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Katsura." Takasugi menghembuskan kepulan asap tembakau yang terbakar di pipa kecil yang mengantung di sudut bibirnya. Matanya melirik tumpukan kimono Katsura di sudut ruangan. "Kimonomu yang terinfeksi itu akan aku bakar."

Takasugi tidak mau tahu, ia hanya ingin memusnahkan apa yang telah ditinggalkan Hijikata di haori Katsura. Dan nanti kalau ketemu di jalan, katananya harus menebas Fukuchou Shinsengumi satu itu, harus kena—tepat di leher. Tidak boleh tempat lain, syukur-syukur kalau leher itu putus, memisahkan kepala dengan tubuh.

Kening Katsura berkedut. "Payah! Kenapa kimonoku kau hancurkan juga, yang ternoda mayonaise sial itu kan hanya haoriku. Kau pikir aku nanti akan pulang bagaimana, hah?" hardiknya tanpa merubah posisi, ia masih menyamankan diri—terbaring di futon, tepat di sebelah Takasugi.

"Pakai saja yukata dari penginapan ini," ucap Takasugi sekenanya. "Lebih bagus daripada kimonomu yang ternoda itu."

Tanpa kata, Katsura hanya melirik kesal. Hubungannya dengan Takasugi selalu seperti ini—tidak jelas hubungan itu disebut bagaimana, dibalik semua yang terjadi memang ada titik-titik yang membentuk kesatuan dengan tujuan ingin menghabisi nyawa yang lain. Tapi dalam realisasinya—mereka justru saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Tidak pernah ada kata muluk terucap. Hanya ada satu yang dimengerti—Katsura adalah milik Takasugi, utuh yang tidak akan dibiarkan tersentuh selain oleh sang pemilik.

Dan jika membuat janji bertemu lagi lain kali—usahakan jangan sampai ada mayonaise yang menggangu.

-o-o0o-o-

FIN

-o-o0o-o-

"Oogushi-kun, hentikan. Aku mual.. Ughhh.." Gintoki masih berusaha mejauhkan mayonaise Hijikata. "Apa salahnya kita masuk ke club itu?" ia tak menyerah untuk merayu Hijikata, tapi tetap susah sekali mengajak Fukuchou Shinsengumi ini menikmati suasana yang berbeda.

Hijikata melempar rokoknya yang memang sudah sangat pendek, lalu menginjak puntungnya yang masih meninggalkan sedikit bara itu sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan keinginan untuk meminjam bazooka Sougo dan meledakkan kepala berambut keriting silver itu sekarang juga—detik ini juga. "Aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di Club Gay!"

Tahu keinginannya tak akan terkabul, makhluk tak bermasa depan itu memilih alternatif lain—menyeret Hijikata ke penginapan terdekat.

Dan..

"Kamar apa ini?"

Sebaiknya mereka memilih penginapan lain.

* * *

><p>Diselesaikan sebisanya. D:<p>

Demi.. Ternyata saya masih author mesum. Belakangan kebanyakan baca doujin, salah satunya Sayonakidori, asyik itu. Menginspirasi.

Lalu ucapan terima kasih untuk kak Ai, dan juga ditunggu selalu fic-ficnya.

Terima kasih untuk siapa saja yang telah menyempatkan membaca dari hasil jemari saya yang menekan-nekan tombol keyboard untuk menyalurkan kesenangan menulis.


End file.
